


Melted Gelato

by umplsstop



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mentioned Spamano, background Spamano, gerita - Freeform, germany is a shy boy, lovino does not approve, protective lovino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umplsstop/pseuds/umplsstop
Summary: Felicia spots a hunk of a man walking down the streets of Italy and musters up the courage to talk to him.





	Melted Gelato

     Faintly in the distance children could be heard splashing in the fountain that sparkled that sparkled in the hot summer sun, coins reflecting off that could blind a person. 

     Cool gelato dribbled down Felicia's hands and down her chin, however, she paid it no mind as she savored the sweet taste. She wiped her hand on the table, giving her nails a quick glance--she needed to do them again.

     Across from her sat Lovino, who was frequently checking his rather expensive watch. He looked up, frowned, then pulled out his phone and rapidly began tapping away. "You're making a mess."

     Felicia didn't even wipe her face or hands as she finished up her cone. "That's okay," she assured. 

     Lovino looked up, then turned off his phone and slipped it in his back pocket. "Are you done?  _Nonno_ is waiting," he said, pushing his chair back and picking up their numerous shopping bags from luxury brands. He didn't even bother to push his chair in as he went around the table and stood in front of Felicia.

     Felicia looked up, squinted at the sun then pushed her sunglasses from the atop of her head down on her nose bridge; they were an expensive brand Lovino bought for her a couple years ago. "Why? You usually don't care about being on--" Felicia stopped herself, then grinned. Gelato was all over her teeth and ruby red lips. " _Oh._ I see!"

     Crossing his arms, Lovino rolled his hazel eyes. Felicia had always wanted her older brothers eyes, with the beautiful specks of green that rivaled Felicia's plain amber ones. "See what?" He asked impatiently, drumming his fingers.

     "Antonio will be there!"

     Lovino's face burst into a bright shade of red, almost as red as the tomatoes he is often seen eating. "Wait--no! I don't care if he's there or not!" He spluttered. "And I didn't even invite him!"

      _Nonno_ was throwing a fancy dinner party at their home and was waiting for them to finish up shopping for wine and other things, however the Italian siblings got distracted and instead decided to shop for clothes. After a couple hours, it was no surprise their grandfather was beginning to lose his endless patience.

     "Don't worry Lovino, I won't tell him about your crush," she teased. "But I'll tell him to pick up the wine we forgot!"

     Lovino didn't attempt to stop Felicia as she whipped out her phone and sent a text to Antonio. "Is that new suit you bought to show off to him?"

     Felicia let out a giggle at the particularly vulgar gesture Lovino showed her, waving him off and finally rising to her feet. She smoothed out her polka-dot dress. "Let's go," she said, stretching. "I want to nap."

     "No, you're going to help us out getting ready!" Lovino grumbled.

     Paying her brother no mind, Felicia swung her purse over her shoulder and ran her hand through her messy brown hair, still letting the chocolate gelato on her face stay.

     The two walked in silence, simply admiring their country. Couples walked the cobblestone streets, tourists took photos as they past, and teenagers excitedly chatted to each other as the sun, despite it being the late afternoon, beared down on them.

     As Felicia gazed around, she noticed a  tall figure looking down at his phone, looking rather upset. His eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes were squinted in irritation. Then, he pulled out a map, rolled his eyes, then folded it back up and shoved it in his pocket.

     Felicia stopped in her tracks, keeping her gaze locked on the man: he had slicked back blond hair, pretty blue eyes, a jawline that could cut glass and  _oh his muscles!_ To add, this man would easily tower over her!

      _Dear God, this man would make me do unholy th--_

Something hit her shoulder, knocking Felicia out of her thoughts. She looked over at Lovino who's irritation seemed to increase. "Why'd you stoo?"

       Felicia kept her gaze locked on the man who was now rapidly tapping at his phone. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

      Lovino followed her gaze, then immediately turned Felicia to face him. "Nuh-uh, I'm stopping you right now."

      "What?"

      "I see you looking at him, stop it right now!" Ordered Lovino. "Let's go home, the party is going to begin in a couple hours."

       "He's so handsome Lovi! And, exactly, a couple hours!"

       "He is not handsome!"

        "Look at him Lovi--" Felicia turned and gestured at the man who continued to tap away at his phone.

       Lovino growled. "No boyfriends on my watch!"

        "I am twenty-three, Lovi, you're only a couple years older and you have a boyfriend, and he's older than us both!"

        "I am twenty-six, and Antonio is twenty-nine--" Lovino went red in realization and shook his head. "He's not my boyfriend!"

         Felicia tuned him out, not really paying attention as she skipped up to the handsome stranger. She plastered a smile on her face and planted her feet in front of him. " _Ciao, Bello!"_

The man snapped his gaze up, eyebrows raised and his expression looked as if he swallowed a lemon. "Ah...Ciao?"

Felicia switched to english. "You don't speak Italian, do you?" she asked.

The man flushed, then shook his head, replying in english. "No I uh, I don't, sorry."

"That is fine!" Felicia waved him off. "You sound different, I love your accent!"

"Oh," the man shifted his pretty blue eyes. You don't see blue eyes often. "I am from Germany."

Felicia's eyes widened. "Oh! Interesting! Why are you here?"

"I am here on vacation with my brother, and I only arrived her this morning..." The man rubbed the back of his neck. "It seems I am lost..."

Felicia grinned. "I can help you with that, bello!" She rested a hand on his bicep, fluttering her lashes. "What is your name?" 

The man looked down at Felicia's hand on his arm, eyes widening and eyebrows raising. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. "Ah uh...Er, Ludwig...Beilschmidt. Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Belloschmiz?"

"Beilschmidt."

"Veilmidt?"

"Beil-schmidt."

"Beilschmidt!"

Ludwig's face softened. "There you go."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt..." Felicia beamed up at Ludwig, eyes sparkling. " _Fantastico!_ My name is Felicia Vargas."

"A pleasure," said Ludwig.

"So you said you're lost, yes?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes, and my texts wont seem to send to my brother."

"What is your brother's name?" Prompted Felicia. 

"Gilbert," answered Ludwig. "He's my older brother. He, er, he insisted this trip would be good for me. So far I am already stressed."

Felicia rubbed soothing circles on Ludwig's forearm, taking a step forward. "I'm so sorry, I am sure I can help--how old is your brother?"

"Oh, uh, he is thirty. He's ten years older than me," he said. "His friend actually lives around here I think, so I've been hoping that maybe I could find him..Oh it's dumb."

_So he's twenty years old..._

"Oh? What's his friend's name?" Felicia asked, milking this obvious shy man for more information about him. And then obviously help him out. Maybe even a date! She shook in anticipation and excitement.

"Uh," Ludwig looked up, thinking for a moment and then looked down again at Felicia. "Antonio...Something, I believe."

Felicia grabbed onto Ludwig's calloused hands. "I might know him!" She opened her mouth to call for Lovino, but he already came up and grabbed her by the arm.

"It's time to go," he gritted out, paying no mind at Ludwig.

"But Lo-vi-i-i!" She whined. "He needs he help!" 

Lovino glared at Ludwig, but continued speaking in Italian: "I don't care! It's time to go, Grandpa needs help and we must get ready."

"Please? His older brother is Antonio's friend--Antonio'd be happy if you helped one of his friends!" Felicia knew it was dirty to bring Antonio in it, but it was the only way Lovino'd give in.

Lovino's grip relaxed, giving a glance at Ludwig, then let go of Felicia's arm before switching to english. "Fine, but then we go home as soon as he gets his help."

Felicia cheered, giving Lovino a quick hug and linking arms with Ludwig. "Don't worry, we know Italy like the back of our--" She was cut off by Lovino dragging Felicia off of Ludwig and standing between the two.

Felicia frowned, but said nothing as Lovino simply narrowed his eyes at her and giving a glare to Ludwig.

Ludwig awkwardly shifted. "You don't have to--"

"I insist!" Felicia interrupted. "Lovino gets cranky!"

Lovino bit his lip, gripping onto his phone tightly as he dialed Antonio's number and held it to his ear. "What's you and your brother's name?" he muttered.

"Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt...Thank you, I apprecia--"

"Shhh!" Lovino hissed. "Can't you see I'm on the phone..Hey Antonio, what are you doing right now?" Lovino's voice entirely changed, softening instantly and his stance loosened slightly. "Do you know a Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt? Oh. Oh. That jerk--Are you serious? Well, Felicia insisted on calling you. Great. See you tonight," Lovino glanced at Felicia and Ludwig real quick before murmuring a quick, "I love you," then hanging up.

Lovino put his hands on his hips and his stance stiffened again. "Good news potato, Antonio knows you. Bad news, you're coming to our party tonight. Hope you packed a suit." Lovino began walking. "Hurry up!"

Felicia lagged behind with Ludwig. "Oh I am so happy I can help a handsome guy like you out!" She cooed. "And I don't have to be alone, because Lovi usually runs off with Toni and I get really sad, but I don't have to because you're here! It's like fate, yes?"

Ludwig nodded, flushing like a tomato. "J-Ja..."

Felicia linked arms with Ludwig. "I can't wait to become...Friends!"

Lovino yelled over his shoulder, "No lagging behind or funny business!"

As Felicia began skipping along, Ludwig shyly spoke up and said, "You have gelato on your face."


End file.
